The Bet
by lucyLOL
Summary: It starts off with a bet. Noah falls inlove with her when its too late. Smutty here and there.
1. Chapter 1

The Bet.

Chapter one: The bet.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. He's 17 years old. Loves music but can't deal with what that would do to his rep. He couldn't care less about anyone except No.1. Except for a little girl in Columbia who he never even held. It's Rachel Berry's fault. If Rachel's mother hadn't come to Lima to see her, she wouldn't have fucked off back to Columbia...with Beth.

* * *

><p>Rachel 'Crazy' Berry. She's 17 years old. All she wants in life is Broadway...and to be good enough...loved even. Her dad left last month so now its just her and her daddy. And all she can think is why does everyone leave her? Her dad, her mother, Finn, why is she not good enough? She would blame Noah Puckerman because his daughter was enough and she wasn't. But she can't. Because she thinks he may be the only person who get what she feels. His dad left him and Beth got taken from him.<p>

* * *

><p>He walked down the hall way. Cherry slushie in hand. His signiture Puckerman smirk ever prensent on his face. He took in the petite frame of Rachel looking sad and walking through the hall with her shoulders hunched and her head down. Just before he could chuck the slushie in her face and laugh about it afterwards, he got pulled into an empty room by Santana.<p>

"Sup Lopez?" Puck asked, giving her cheerio uniform clad body a once over.

"I have a bet for you Puckerman," Santana said, her face raising into a devilish grin.

"M'listening?"

"Date man-hands for a month." Santana grinned.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Puck screetched, not believeing his ears.

"Look Puck, it's 30 days. If you stay faithful to her for 30 days then you, me, Brittney AND Quinn will have some fun," Santana winked.

"Foursome?" Puck an eye brow. Santana nodded, letting her fingers trail up his thigh. And leaned up to whisper in his ear before nipping it.

"But there's one catch,"

"What's that?" Puck murmered, running his hands over her ass.

"You have to get her to love you." Santana cupped him through his jeans.

"Why?" Puck groaned.

"I want her heart broken. And if you take her virginity there's and extra $150 in the deal for you." Santana ran her tounge down his throat. Making him shiver.

"Fine. But I get to choose what you 3 do to eachother."

"Deal." Santana grinned.

"Deal." Puck caught Stananta's lips in his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Yes. No. I mean Yes.

* * *

><p>Attempt one.<p>

"Hey Berry!" Puck shouted running over to her before school.

"Yes Noah?" Rachel asked turning towards him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, smirking and running his hand down her arm.

"Is this a joke?" She whispered before turning on her heal and running into the girls bathroom before he could answer.

* * *

><p>Attempt two.<p>

When he walked into the chior room for Glee club he sat behind Rachel on purpose.

"Rachel. Please." He whispered in her ear.

"Noah. This is a really sick joke. I don't appreciate you making a fool out of me." She shot back.

"I promise it's not a joke baby," Puck let the term of endeerment slip off his tounge, along with the empty promise. Rachel just turned away from him.

* * *

><p>Attempt three.<p>

Puck took a deep breath before walking up to Rachel in the hallway after school the same day. She was wearing one of those stupid skirts and knee socks. She had the same sad look as yesterday.

"Rach," he said. Rachel spun round looking suprised to see him.

"MmHm?" Rachel said glancing round with worried eyes.

"Wanna go out with me? Like be my girlfriend and shit?" Puck asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" Rachel asked, clutching her books tighter to her chest.

"Coz I really like you," Puck said.

"You really like me?" Rachel grinned looking up at him.

"Yeah. No," He sighed, "I mean Yes," He lied.

"Is this a joke?"

"No."

"If your seriouse about this then I would love to. But I have some requirements." Rachel said looking down.

"Uh..okay? What?"

"You call me Rachel, not Berry. You're faithful. And you can't push me into sexual things that I'm not ready for," Rachel finished, looking at the ground.

"Right, I can do that. But can I at least touch your boobs?" Puck pleaded. Pulling her hand into his and smiling at her.

"I-I think as boyfriend status that would be acceptable." Rachel grinned, popping up onto her tip-toes to plant a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Need a ride home?" Puck asked, smirking at her.

"Yes please Noah, that would be lovely," Rachel beamed, taking his hand in hers as they walked out of school.

Puck took out his phone and sent a quick text to Santana.

**Puck: 30 days 2 go. U betta b ready!**

* * *

><p>AN: So thankyou very much for the reviews and Favourites and Alerts!

I'm currently looking for a Beta for this story so reveiw or PM me if you're interested.

And Also you guys have three choices...

**1: Puck goes through with the whole thing.**

****2: Rachel finds out about the bet sooner.

**3: Puck calls the bet off but Rachel finds out about it.**

****THANKS xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapeter three: Ashamed.

* * *

><p>"Would you like to come in and watch some TV?" Rachel asked when he pulled up outside her house.<p>

"Rachel Berry watch's TV like a normal kid?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

Rachel snapped her eyes down. "If you don't want to you could just say no. You don't have to make fun of me."

"Chill baby, was kidding, I wanna come in," Puck said, already wondering how he can last 30 more days.

* * *

><p>When they were on the sofa watching a re-run of 'Friends' drinking soda and talking about nothing in particular Puck couldn't believe it. Rachel was really chill and cool at home. She was actually fun to hang out with.<p>

"Its nice having you here Noah," Rachel said sweetly.

"Yeah," Puck nodded, gently tugging on the ends of her hair.

"Would you like to go upstairs and make-out for a little while?" Rachel asked, putting her can of soda on the table.

Puck growled out a light yes before taking her hand and dragging her upstairs. He needed to know how far she'd go, and how good at stuff she was to make sure he could last the 30 days.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were in her room he pulled her down on the bed with him, kissing her hard. Her lips felt so soft against his. No mistake, the girl can kiss. He let out a low growl when her tounge swiped across his expecting to play.<p>

As there lips were busy he started runing his hands over her body. Making mental notes. Like she didn't mind him running his hands over her fuckable little ass and her legs were so smoothe and went on for days. He gently untucked her top from her skirt and flipped them over so that he was ontop, she let out a soft giggle as he began unbuttoning her blouse.

Just before he undid the last button his phone started ringing. He sighed deeply.

"Answer it." Rachel said, smiling up at him.

"What?" He asked flpping the phone open.

_"Sup Puck?"_ Mike said.

"What do you want dick-wad?"

_"Wanna come by and play halow man?"_ Mike asked, chuckling at his friend.

"I'm busy!" Puck spat.

_"Wow man chill, what are you doin'?"_

"Uh...I got fight club," Puck lied, watching as Rachel's face dropped and she started re-doing her butttons.

_"Okay then, see ya,"_ Mike said hanging up. Puck dropped his phone back on the bed and caught Rachel's hands in his.

"What you doing?" Puck asked gruffly. Staring at the smoothe skin of Rachel's belly that was still exposed.

"I can't be with someone who's ashamed of me," Rachel whispered, not meeting his eye.

"I-I'm not ashamed of you. I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can go into that fuckin' school together," Puck pleaded.

"Okay," Rachel smiled, buttoning the last 3 buttons up.

"Rach," Puck wined.

"You can tounch my boobs tomorrow," She smiled, pecking his lips gently.

* * *

><p>Walking in the next day was hard. Puck had picked her up at 7.30 am. The got to school 15 minutes later than Rachel usually did. But Puck held her hand into school and dropped her off at her locker with a kiss on the lips. They both ignored the stares and whispers.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Orgasm

* * *

><p>"Please?" He gave her puppy dog eyes and pouted. Rachel giggled.<p>

"Okay," She smiled un hooking her bra and pulling the offending item off before laying back down on the bed. Puck just stared dumbly at her chest.

_The fuck does she have to have such a fuckable body for?_ He asked himself.

Rachel's blush grew heavyer at his lustfull gaze on her. She covered her chest after about a minute of him just staring.

"A-Are they not big enough?"

"Fuck that noise," He growled, forcefully pulling her hands away and continues to stare at her perky breast with little, hard, brown nipples.

He slowly ran his hand up her belly and tickled the underside of her breast with his fingers, making her giggle again. He slipped down the bed so he was laying next to her and took her lips in a heated kiss as he gently squeezed her breast. Rachel started to arch into his hand amediatly. When he ran his thumb over her nipple for the first time she let out a loud whimper that went straight to his dick, that she could feel hard and hot on her thigh.

He kept twisting and lightly pulling her nipple with his fingers as he made a trail of hot open mouthed kissed from her lips, down her throat, down her rappidly heaving chest and onto her little, but perfect breast. He nipped the top of it, making her gasp before circling her other nipple with his tounge. She let out a loud moan then slapped her hand over her mouth, seeming embarresed.

When he took her nipple into his mouth and started a sucking and biting pattern of sucking hard, nipping and soothing with his tounge, whilst he kept the rythm of his hand on her other nipple. She had to bite her lip into her mouth not to scream. She threaded her fingers into his mowhauk and arched off the bed.

She was panting now and moaning in earnist. As soon as he swapped his mouth and hand over and took a nip she let out a loud "NOAH!" And her body tensed momenteroly before she turned to jelly on the bed. Her eyes drooping and her breathing heavy. Puck nearly came in his pants. He'd just made Rachel fucking Berry cum in her panties by only touching her boobs.

He rested his head next to hers on the pillow. Rachel lazily opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, with rosey cheeks.

"W-what was that?" She asked breathlessly, "It was like an explosion in my belly."

"You had an orgasm. Never had one before?" He asked, he didn't think his dick could take it if she hadn't.

Rachel shook her head no and gave him this really soft smile.

"Thank you Noah," She whispered, pulling her top back on -bra less- and curling into his side.

Puck let his arms wrap round her and kissed the top of her head.

_Only coz it was her first orgasm._ He told himself mentaly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Phone calls.

Puck woke up with a head ache and a ringing phone.

"Lo?" He grumbled.

_"Hey Puck. 25 more days how are you holding up?"_ Santana's vixen voice purred through the line.

Puck thought about it for a little while. And altough he didn't exactly like Rachel he was warming slightly to her. She was cool to hang out with and he knew her upper body very well by now. He very much enjoyed the're 'fun' time. As Rachel put it.

"S'alright. S'not that bad," He yawned.

_"Just remember the goal. Break the little bitches heart into a million peices,"_ Santana sneered.

"Satan, don't you think thats a little harsh?" Puck growled.

_"No. One word for you Puckerman. Beth."_ Santana said. Playing dirty.

"Fuck you San!" Puck yelled before hanging up.

Just as he drifted off his phone rang again.

"I SAID FUCK YOU SANTANA!" He shouted.

_"Noah?"_ Rachel whispered.

_Fuck_. Noah thought.

"Sorry babe. What's up?" Puck asked.

_"Y-you were speaking to Santana?"_ Rachel asked quietly.

"Yeah, she was bugging me. No biggy," Puck said.

_"A-are you being faithful? Becuase if you are I...I want to give you something...bu-but I've never done it before.."_ Rachel trails of nervously.

"Course I'm being faithful. What d'ya wanna give me? I won't laugh?" Puck asked.

_"I c-can't remember what it's called when Brittney talked about it...my mouth...down...on your.."_ Rachel trailed off again.

"Shit babe! You wanna give me head?" Puck's eye brows shot up...as well as something else.

_"Head?"_ She squeaked.

"Suck off?" He asked.

_"I th-think she said, b-blow job..."_ Rachel said quietly.

"Fuck baby...I'm so hard. Are you sure?" He asked.

_"Yes. But I don't have a gag reflex so how does it work?"_ Rachel asked nonchalauntly.

"WHAT?" Puck shreaked, falling off his bed with a thump.

_"I-is that a problem?"_ Rachel asked nervously.

"Fuck. No. I-just don't tell anyone else that shit...alright?"

_"Okay. I won't. But-"_ Rachel was unsure if it was bad or good.

"Honestly its a gift. I can't wait," Puck groaned.

_"Okay. So tonight?"_ Rachel asked.

"Tonight." Noah chocked out before saying goodbye and dragging himself into the bathroom for a very cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next up...a little smut ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Puck's present.

He broke practically all of the road rules on the way to her house. He'd been painfully hard all day and already taken 3 cold showers. He went straight into her house and sprinted upstairs to find her waiting on the bed with a nervouse look on her face. He slowly sat down next to her.

"Before I do this can we have a little talk?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. But y'know you don't have to if you don't wanna right?" He asked.

"Its not that. I just-" Rachel took a deep breath, "I'm worried I won't do it right."

"I'll talk you through it, no worries." Puck shrugged. Rachel nodded her head slightly. Gripping his hand.

"A-and I want you to know that I would only do this to someone very speacial to me." Rachel looked into his eyes. Puck felt guilt rising in him for a seconde, "I'm only doing this to show you how much I trust you."

_Oh god_. Puck thought as the guilt rose higher, but that got pushed out of his mind when she knelt between his legs and started to undo his belt. He hissed as the fabric of his jeans and boxer got pushed over his length.

Rachel gasped in awe at the lenght and width of him.

"Are they always this big?" Rachel asked, eyeing it worriedly.

"No. I'm big," Puck groaned as she took him into her tiny hand and began cautiously pumping him with her fist.

"Silly," Rachel smiled, "Don't be big headed." Puck grinned and couldn't help but lean down and kiss her.

She slowly became less nervouse and started squeezing her hand when she got to the bottom of his shaft.

He moaned when she slowly poked out her tounge and licked the pre-cum off the tip of his throbbing cock. Rachel got a little smile on her face and took the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking gently while still working her hand up and down him.

"Am I doing okay?" Rachel asked.

"Mm Yes baby, now see how much of me you can take into that pretty little mouth, okay?" Puck threaded his fingers into her long silky locks. Rachel nodded and sucked him in further and further until he hit the back of her throat. Puck let out a gutteral moan when she swallowed around him, which made her giggle around him.

"Fuck, oh God. You're fuckin' amazing," He moaned out as she started bobbing her head while humming then taking him just passed the back of her throat and swallowing.

He couldn't take it anymore when her small hand came up and cupped his balls.

"I-I'm gunna cu cum!" Puck keened out. Rachel bobbed her head faster and sucked harder, urging him to cum into her mouth.

"RACH!" he yell-moaned as he spilled down the back of her throat. Rachel drank it eagerly and then scrunched her nose at the taste. Puck slipped from her mouth and lay back on her bed, pulling her to his side and just holding her there.

"Did I do okay?" She asked after a moment.

"Fuck that noise," He whispered, "Best damn blow job ever."

"Really?" Rachel beamed up at him.

He nodded, then tugged at her skirt a little, "Gunna let me repay the favour?"

"Not yet," Rachel bit her lip, "But I really, really like you and if anyone does...that I hope its you."

Fuck. That damn guilt is coming back up and biting him on the ass.

He held her closer and burried his nose into her hair.

_Only because she'd never done that before._ He told himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Cry

It was lunchtime and Rachel had snuck off to the odatorium. Every lunch time since she started getting picked on she would come in here sit on stage and just cry. She'd cry about not being pretty enough. Or good enough. Cry about being alone and people not wanting her. Cry that she must be so horrible and worhtless for her to get picked on so bad. She'd just sit there and cry for 45 minutes before going to the bathroom re-doing her makeup and putting on a smile. She'd leave all the emotions, regrets and self loathing it that room. On that stage and get on with her day. It was a great was to sooth her mind and let out what she couldn't.

Before today no one ever knew where she went at lunch but today she felt a presece behind her. She knew it was him without turning round. She could just feel his body heat and smell him.

"Noah?" Rachel whispered in a strangled voice, with her legs tucked into her chest, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, I figgured you'd be in here. But I thought you'd be singing, not crying."

Rachel hummed in agreement, leaning back into his body.

"Baby, whats wrong?" Puck asked sitting down and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I...at lunch time I come in here to cry." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked, leaning his chin on her shoulder and rubbing soothing patterns into her belly.

"Because I'm never good enough," Rachel said leaning into his touch, "Jesse left me for fame, Finn left me for Quinn. Dad left me for a man, Daddy's never around anymore and my..." Rachel cut herself off before she could finish.

"Your mother left you for Beth," Puck whispered. Rachel nodded her head.

"Please don't leave me Noah, I-I couldn't take it," she sobbed. Puck didn't say anything just held her closer. When he felt his phone buzz he quickly looked at it.

**Santana: 19 days Puckerman.**

It reminded him that Rachel was a bet. The guy who he was on the inside, somewhere deep down, the man his Ma raised him to be,_ Noah_, wanted to punch him in the nuts for doing this to her. She was a sweet inoccent girl. She didn't deserve this bet at all. Now he was stuck. He didn't want to hurt her but at the same time the _Puck_ in him really wanted the foursome so bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter nine: Sick

When Puck woke up he felt like he was about to die. He was incredibly hot and felt really sick, with a raging head ache.

"Noah, it's 7.30!" His mother, Aviva shreiked coming into his room.

"Ma, fuck! Shh! I feel like crap," Puck grumbled, pulling the covers up higher.

"Oh Noah," She spoke quieter this time and busied herself fixing him a glass of water and some asprin, "Stay home today but if you're still sick tomorrow you're going to the doctors."

"Kay Ma, now let me sleep."

Aviva kissed her sons forehead and went to work.

* * *

><p>2 hours later him phone started ringing, it made his head pound further.<p>

"What?" He barked into the receiver.

_"Noah,"_ Rachel breather out, "_Are you okay? I was worried."_

"M'sick," he groaned out, turning over and grabbing the glass of water his mom had left on his bedside table. Taking a sip.

_"Oh! I'll be over in 10 minutes,"_ Rachel hurried out before slamming the phone down. Puck tossed the covers back over his head, the last thing he needed was for Rachel to come over and annoy him.

* * *

><p>The next time he woke up there was a cold flannel on his forehead and a small hand stroking alovera oil into his chest. He let out a soft sigh before opening one eye. His dick sprung with arousle and he thought he was dreaming when he was the sight infront of him, suddenly feeling alot better.<p>

Rachel was sat on his bed, she had pig-tails in her hair. A white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the tails tied just below her boobs, showing off her flat, tanned belly. He could see her red sports bra poking out. She was also wearing a tiny grey skirt grey knee high socks and gold high heels.

"Fuck, can I please fuck you? Like right now?" Puck asked streaching his hand out and resting it on her thigh.

"No," She giggled.

"What's with the outfit anyway?" he asked sitting up and accepting the cup of lemon and honey tea she thrust under his nose.

"We're doing Brittney Spears in Glee this week. I did 'baby one more time' Artie did-" Puck cup Rachel off quickly.

"Y-you were in school...looking like that?" Puck growled, a sudden feeling of jealousy rising in him.

"Yes, don't I look good? S-should I cover up?" Rachel's eyes glanced down, embarresment flashing on her cheeks.

"Fuck yes cover up!" He spat, "You are mine Rachel! I don't want other guys seeing you practically naked! Only I get to do that!"

"I'm sorry Noah," Rachel giggled, suddenly seeming more happy.

"Why you laughing?" He asked gruffly.

"I just didn't take you for the jealous type," she giggle. Noah pulled her to him so her side was tight into his chest and her legs were dangling over one of his thighs, his arms encirling her tightly.

"M'not jealous. Just don't share." He grumbled tucking his nose into her neck and laying tiny kisses to her jaw that made her giggle.

Turns out that if you're sick, Rachel Berry can cure you with her weird tea, flannels and kisses in only a couple of hours.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: remember she's a bet

He woke up and the first thing he noticed was the soft curve of Rachel's ass nesled into his junk. His aroused junk. She was still asleep, gently wiggling back into him.

Puck pressed his lips together to conseal his moan of arousle. He pulled her closer and ground into her softly as he placed kisses up her jaw.

"Noah," She breathed out, beggining to stir, but her hips were automatically pushing back into him.

Puck held onto her hip and started grinding more firmly.

Rachel let out a little wimper that only served to spur him on. Then she lent forward more so he was grinding on her core more accuratly.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good," He moaned into her neck.

"Y-you do too," She keened out, clutching the bed spread into her hands.

"Care to take this to the next leval?" He whispered into her ear.

"What would that be?" She asked breathily as she grinded back into him.

Puck amediately lay on his back, pulling her into a straddling position ontop of him. She looked down at him confused as her hands came o rest on his bare chest.

"Ride me baby," He whispered gripping her hips and guiding her to rub her center firmly against his painfully hard cock. Rachel took a moment to adjust to what she was meant to do before she was rubbing her core forcefully onto him in a figure of eight movment.

"I-I think I'm close to...to..." she trailed off as he cupped one of her breasts whilst closing his mouth in on the oposite nipple over her sports bra. "NOAH!" She shouted as she gave into the blinding preassure.

"Mm, fuck," He said watching her head tilt back and her eyes close. When she moaned out his name again from her slightly parted, full, pouty lips he gave into having messy boxers and thrust up againt her before spilling his hot seed into his boxers with her name spilling from his lips.

"You know I was asleep," she chuckled when she'd got her breath back.

"Well if you didn't grind and wiggle that fuckable little ass all up in my junk all night maybe I would wanna sleep too!"

* * *

><p>The couple were still dazed from their intense orgasms when they strolled into the morning glee club practise holding hands.<br>Puck sat down next to her and lay his arm over that back of her chair, she rest her head in the crook of his neck, smiling lazily.

"You look spent," he whispered before running his fingers through her hair and kissing her blushing cheek. She let out a little giggle.

"Puck," Santana called seductively, she stood infront of the pair, "Can you disintangle yourself from manhands for a sec, I need to talk to you alone," She shot a pointed look at Rachel.

"Don't call her that," Puck shot venemly. He notice Rachel shrinking back from Santana, her eyes downcast.

"Outside. NOW." Santana seethed, stomping out of the room.

"I better...just see what she wants," Puck said gently to Rachel. Who nodded and put on her show smiled, but not before Puck saw the disapointment in her eyes.

"The fuck?" Puck snapped, when he got outside.

"You fucking like her Puck!" Santana accused, Puck opened his mouth to retort but Santana carried on her tyrst before he could, "She is a bet! Do you get that? We made a deal for you to break her heart. I swear to god Puckerman if you don't pull your shit together your gunna end up liking her. You've only got 14 days left! You son of a bitch! Tell me right now that you don't like her and she's a bet."

All the fight went out of Puck when he glanced into the choir room to see Rachel giggling about god knows what with Kurt and Mercades. He really didn't know anymore? Did he like her? He wasn't sure. Well he'd have to have a think about it later. So with out taking his eyes off Rachel he said, "I don't like her. She's a bet." And stepped back into the room, sitting in his original seat.

Rachel made her way back towards him, her eyes glowing in laughter.

"What did she want?" Rachel asked, sitting down next to him but spinning to face him.

"Wanted to know what your tits looked like," Puck grinned.

Rachel let out a little squeak. "What did you say?"

"That you're mine and she ain't getting near the girls," He smriked incirling her with his arms. She giggled and pecked his lips.

When Puck's phone buzzed with a message he scowled.

**Santana: remember shes a bet**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: prompt for the grinding but was my boyfriend, Liam this morning. I complained because he wanted to have sex and i was knackered, so his reply was,**

**'well if you didn't grind and wiggle that fuckable little ass all up in my junk all night maybe i would wanna sleep too'**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N so sorry for all the late updates I've been away! x**

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven: funny butt<p>

Puck: **is ur dad home?**

Rachel: **No. I am still waiting for his return, Noah.**

Puck rolled his eyes at her being the only person in the world to talk like that...through fucking text!

Puck:** u shouldn't b alone! y isn't he bk? It been a week!**

Rachel: **If you are saying that because you want to come over then the front door is unlocked. Otherwise I can't answer your questions because he is not picking up his phone.**

Puck quickly got up and grabbed his keys, heading downstairs.

"Ma I'm heading out!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Okay call if you sleeping over," Aviva replied.

"Kay."

* * *

><p>"BABY!" he yelled as he walked into her house, locking the door behind him and toeing off his shoes. He ran up to her room and was met by an image he couldn't forget for a long time. Rachel was standing infront of the mirror, in just a pair of black frenchies. She hadn't noticed him and was running her hands over her belly and legs. Her hair was wet and she was singing to the music that was blairing out of her speakers.<p>

"Baby?" Puck choked out. Rachel spun round with wide eyes, clutching one arm over her breasts as the other grabbed for her robe, slipping it on quickly before she paused her sterio.

"Noah, you scared me!" She scolded him.

"W-what were you doing?" He asked, staring at her now robe clad breasts.

"I...it doesn't matter, it's stupid," Rachel shook her head before sitting down on her bed tucking one leg beneath her.

"What? Tell me," Puck proded gently sitting down next to her and tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

"I-I was seeing if I was fat," Rachel said looking down.

"And your conclusion?" Puck asked. Rachel's eyes snapped to his brightly with the big word he used.

"Well, I...I'm not thin and I have a funny butt," She whispered the last noise.

"What's funny about it?" Puck asked disbelievingly.

"It pokes out," Rachel wined jumping up and standing sideways on to the mirror, making a disaproving expression towards the curve of her ass.

"Just shut up," Puck growled standing behind her and cupping her ass gently, "You are fucking gorgeous. Everything about you. And my fist thought when you came into school on your first day way 'what a fuckable little ass she has' so seriously shut the fuck up." He layed a gentle kiss on the side of her beaming mouth.

"Noah, I love-" Rachel cught it in her throat. Looking up at him with pleading eyes. He kissed her soundly before pulling away and gently slapping her ass.

"So the fuck is with you not locking the door at 10 o'clock at night when your alone and strutting about in your panties?" he scolded.

* * *

><p><strong>An: my prompt for this chapter was from my boyfriend who came into my room this evening, slapped my butt and said 'the fucks up with you not locking the door at 10 o'clock at night when you alone and strutting about in your panties?'**  
><strong>Haha gotta love men!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: Not ready**

They were laying on her bed, he was on his back idily playing his guitar and she was laying on her belly doing some homework. He reached out a hand and smoothed it over her ass, making her giggle, the way he loved.

_No Puckerman. You don't like this girl. She's a bet._ He told himself.

"What panties are you wearing?" He asked.

"Noah!" She scolded him, playfully hitting him on the chest.

"C'mon, what colour? Are the white granny panties or are you hiding something sexy?" He asked, trying to inch her skirt up but she swatted his hand away.

"I only ever wear frenchies," She told him. Puck gulped and mentaly stored that information for later.

"What colour?" He asked inching her skirt up again, this time she didn't stop him, so her pushed the material over her pert ass, revealing bright pink frenchies.

"Fuck," He moaned, running his hand over the soft skin of her ass.

"Stop it," She scolded him, pushing her skirt back down but not removing his hand from under it.

"You stop it," He growled, pulling it back up and resting his chin on her thigh to get a better look at the pert bum he was squeezing.

"I have homework to do," Rachel giggled.

"Not stopping ya," Puck retorted placing a experimental kiss to her backside. She let out another giggle.

Puck pulled her panties to the side, giving him a extraordinany veiw of her backside and a glimps of her sex. He ran his thumb down her pussy lips.

"Noah!" She yelped pulling her panties back into the rightful possition and pulling her skirt back down.

"Let me," Puck wined running his lips up the back of her thigh.

"I'm not ready Noah. I've already let you touch my boobs. And given you a present of your own." Rachel pouted, turning round and sitting up, against her head-board.

"I know. Sorry, just get carrired away sometimes. Y'know coz your hot," He grumbled crawling up to her and sliding his lips over hers breifly.

"Its okay. Thank you for stopping Noah," She smiled, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: lets be friends**

Puck was laying on his back on Rachel's bed with her laying half ontop of him, nearly asleep. He ran his hands through her hair while the other was encirling her with his hand resting on her hip.

When he pulled gently at the ends of her silky locks she turned her head up to kiss him sweetly.

"You tired baby?" Puck asked when she'd pulled away. She nodded, yawning slightly and snuggled back into his chest.

"Can I ask you a question?" Puck mumbled sheepishly.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed into his chest.

"Have you ever y'know, _pleasured_ yourself," He asked, Rachel tilted her head up to look at his, resting her chin on his chest.

"Pleasured myself?"

"Yeah, y'know, used your fingers to _releave_ yourself," He asked, not resisting the urge to peck her nose.

"No, I've never done anything sexual to myself. I've never seen the need to," She said quietly, a light blush burning her cheeks.

"Shit baby. So you haven't even had one finger in you?" He asked with wide eyes.

Rachel shook her head.

"Fuck, I bet your tight," Puck whipsered. Rachel burried her face in Pucks chest to hide the bright flush across her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach," Santana called out to the brunette, when they were at their lockers.<p>

"W-why are you talking to me?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"You're Puck's girlfrind, that mean we're friends silly," Snatana said with a fake smile.

"I don't mean to be rude, Santana. But why would I want to be friends with someone who has been such a bully to me?" Rachel asked, holding her math book closer to her chest.

"Beacuse I'm hot, popular and now you're dating Puck you need to keep up a certain image. I can help you with that," Santana said through gritted teeth, in a fake cheery voice.

"If he wanted me to change he'd tell me so himself. We have a very honest relationship," Rachel said with more confidence than she felt.

"Right," Santana scoffed, "Listen here manhands," He tone changed to threatening, fast, "You need to watch your mouth _puta_. I can take him away from you so quick you won't even be able to say Barbra."

Rachel gulped and backed away from the crazy Latina.

The moment Puck walked into school and saw Santana talking to Rachel he got an amediate sense of panic. He walked as quickly as he could to the pair and slid his arm around Rachel's waist.

"Sup?" He asked casually, pecking her temple, "Why you here San?"

"Nothin' Just talking to your girl here." Santana nudged Rachel, "You need watch out Puck, she looks like home schooled a 12 year old. You might get arrested for malestering a minor...but then again, she won't give it up." Santna tapped her lip thoughtfully before turning to walk away. Puck grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do this shit San," He growled.

"You better get your hands off me before I can't bite my tounge Puckerman." Santana yelled, pulling her arm out of his grip and disapearing down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Nothin' baby, she's fucking crazy," Puck said hugging Rachel to his chest and heaving out a big sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: Stop your tears baby girl.**

Rachel was fast asleep in bed when her father knocked on the door. He slowly came in sitting at the end of her bed.

"Daddy! I thought you weren't home until tomorrow?" Rachel whispered throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. She had really really missed her father. Although she'd been busy with

Glee and Noah her fathers absents had started to take it's tole.

"Pumpkin?" He said resting his hand on her lower leg.

"Yes daddy?" Rachel replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sitting up straighter.

"I'm going away for a little while," He stated.

"Y-you can't!" Rachel shrieked.

"You're 15 Rachel. You can take care of yourself for a little while. And I'll leave you my card,"

Hiram said.

"Money doesn't buy me! I can't believe you! Ever since dad left you're never around! You promised me you wouldn't leave me again! You Promised!" Rachel said, in tears now.

"Stop it Pumpkin. I know I promised, but I have to work. You'll be fine. And I'll be back in a few weeks."

"Last time you left for a few weeks you were gone for 2 months!" Rachel wailed. She knew she was acting like a brat but she didn't care. It was like neither of her parents loved her.

"Rachel enough!" Hiram shouted, "I'll leave you my card. I'll be gone by noon." He stood up to leave.

"I hate being alone," Rachel whispered. He father ignored her statement and went to pack his stuff.

Puck woke up by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Noah,"_ Rachel broke down into sobs.

"Baby?"

_"M-my daddy's leaving again. He says for a couple of weeks but...Noah I hate being alone,"_ She sobbed out.

"Fuck sake, whys he always leavin' you for? He calls himself a fucking father!" Puck growled angrily.

_"I-please come over? He's just left,"_

"M'on my way baby. But I can't promise not to fuck the dudes face up! I don't get it, you're only 15 and you fuckin' tiny! How can he just leave you?"

* * *

><p>When Puck got to Rachel's he went straight in and up to her room, all his anger melted when he saw her delicate figure circled in a ball crying on her bed. He took her into his arms immediately.<p>

Stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"It's gonna be okay baby," He muttered into her hair.

"What am I suppose to do now?" She hiccuped.

"What about a party?" He asked.

"A party?"

"Well you've got the house to yourself and he fuckin' left you! Get back at him!" Puck said squeezing her side.

She looked at him with her weepy, big brown doe eyes. Both her hands on his shoulders and a sad expression on her face.

"Okay, but only for the gleeks," Rachel reasoned.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Now stop your tears baby girl."

"You're right," Her face broke into a little smile, "You know Noah, I don't know why I'm so upset. I don't need him. I'm just being silly." She wiped away her tears.

"Hey, hey. It's me," He kissed the corner of her mouth, "Listen, every Princess needs her daddy and it's okay." He whispered. Rachel caught his lips in a soft kiss.

"You know you're actually really sweet," Rachel giggled, turning so she was fully straddling him and looped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Badass Baby, the word is badass." Puck said trailing kisses up her neck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen. Eat out.**

He watched as she kissed the crap out of Blaine and sung that stupid song with him.

She was really drunk. When all the Glee club left except for him and Rachel she crawled into his lap.

"Finn called me a needy girl drunk," She pouted, snuggling into him.

"Hmm," Puck sighed, running his hands up her back.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked, blinking at him.

"Nothing, just hate seeing you kissing Blaine," Puck mumbled.

"Oh Noah! You know he's gay! And I'm yours!" Rachel gasped.

"Yeah. I know," Puck smiled at her.

"Y-you know that present you wanted to give me?" Rachel asked looking down at her dress. Puck nodded and let out a grunt of affirmation.

"Do you want to give it to me now?"

"You're drunk Baby. Sleep on it okay?" Puck said. Rachel pouted but then smiled pulling him up to her room. He unzipped her dress and she let it pool on the floor. She was wearing bright green panties and nothing else.

"C'mon Baby, bed," Puck smiled, toeing off her shoes and pulling his top off before slipping into bed. Rachel smiled and him and crawled up the bed, wiggling her ass as she went and placed a hot kiss to his mouth before slipping under the covers with him and snuggling into him.

"Night," Puck said, wiggling a little to try and ease his hard on.

"Night," Rachel sighed out dreamily and closed her eyes.

Noah woke up and starting tracing her body with his finger-tips. Up her thighs, across her hips, up her ribcage and onto her perk breasts. Circling each nipple before making his way up her throat and over her lips.

"You still want that present?" Puck whispered into her ear. Rachel's eyes blinked open and she nodded hesitantly. Puck kissed her lips and made the same trail from her lips down to her pantie covered centre. He places a wet kiss to her core over her panties and Rachel let out a breathy moan of appreciation.

**Rachel POV**

He didn't say anything more, but had me lift my behind off the bed while he pulled my panties down over my hips and down my legs and off over my feet. My face and neck felt hot, and I knew I was blushing furiously. Here I am naked. Well, I do still have a little bit of comforter laying over my left arm but that hardly counts! Noah looked at me and said,

"Baby, you have the loveliest little pussy I have ever seen. A pussy as lovely and smooth as that just begs to be kissed, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

I've always thought it was ugly, and he thinks it's beautiful. I was worried for nothing! Why would he want to kiss me ... down there? I still feel pretty embarrassed, being in my birthday suit like this. I don't know what to think or feel. I sure wish I knew more about all this. I'm afraid I got myself in way over my head. I sure can't back out now, though, and I don't think I'd want to, anyway. I trust him.

He nuzzled the little line of dark of hair on me and kissed right down and onto my upper thighs. Then he pulled my hips over towards him. He took my right leg, lifted it over his shoulder. Then he pushed my left leg away, bent the knee and I was I was lying there totally naked with my legs spread wide, knees high.

He sure has a good view of everything I have. This isn't as awkward as I thought it would be, though. It's kind of exciting. He obviously likes what he sees. I wonder what he's going to do.

His kisses started again on my inner thigh, about half way up from my knee. Mmmmm, nice. When his lips got closer and closer to my ... uh ... pussy, I whispered,

"What are you going to do, Noah?"

He said he was going to taste me and that I was going to love it.

This is all new to me, but I'm going to let him do absolutely anything to me he wants. I'm all his to do with as he pleases; anything. If he says I'm going to love it, I can hardly wait to find out what 'it' is. I guess I can't get in too far over my head as long as Noah's in charge. He wouldn't do anything I couldn't handle. I've always been such an independent person, and it's kind of hard to believe that I've turned myself over to anyone so completely. Noahisn't just 'anybody,' though, and it seems completely natural. I love it. I love that my body pleases him. I love what he does to my body and how it makes me feel. I love him, love him, love him. I suddenly though of the song I sang to audition for Glee club, and started humming it. Noah chuckled. Mmm, that feels nice.

His lips and tongue finally reached my outer lips, and what he was doing started feeling very good. I opened my eyes and raised my head, trying to see exactly what he was doing, but that part of me was mostly hidden from my view. I could feel the wet tip of his tongue reaching into the split between my lips and start working up and down, spreading them. Then his tongue found my entrance, probed gently and it started feeling very, very good. The tip of his tongue sort of explored inside a little ways, and the further in it went, the better it felt. It didn't really seem like something he would want to do, but I was enjoying it more and more.

Ohhhhh, that's nice. I think I'm going to want him to do this a lot. Mmm.

There was a tingling feeling that I had never experienced before. He raised his head, looked up into my eyes and said,

"Baby, your pussy is absolutely delicious. I love it."

I said, "Your tongue is doing wonderful things to my-my...me and I hope you aren't going to stop."

In answer to that he started sliding his tongue up and down me again. Then his tongue found my button!

I knew the right name was 'clitoris', but I had always thought of it as my button. I had found it once when washing myself. I accidentally pushed down on it and it felt so good but I felt so embarresed that I stopped straight away.

He obviously knew exactly what to do with a clitoris, because he started licking lightly. It was if my whole body came alive when he did that. I thought I could feel it swelling under his tongue. I didn't do it voluntarily, but I jerked and could hear myself go Ohh and Mmm as he licked my button. He stopped and asked if he was hurting me, and I answered by putting my hands on his head and pulling him back down to give me more. He started licking again, and then I could feel him sucking my button in and out between his lips. Nothing had prepared me for what I was feeling.

It feels good! That feels so good, it's almost scary. If he keeps that up I don't know what's going to happen. If it feels any better, I think I'll go crazy!

I was at a level of pleasure that I had never explored before, and it just kept getting more and more exciting and intense. About the time I thought I was going to scream, his tongue left my button and started exploring my entrance again. That felt very good, but less intense. It was almost a relief from the urgency I had been feeling. He continued to explore inside me, and found a spot in there that, when he licked with the tip of his tongue, felt incredibly good. Exciting in a way that was completely unfamiliar. When his tongue went back to my button, I was immediately gasping with pleasure again. He licked me there for a while, and just as I was about to go crazy, he slid his tongue back inside me. Back and forth between button and entrance he kept going until I was breathing in pants and gasps.

He licked the button a few times, then raised his head and said,

"I'm not going to stop this time, Baby, so you just let go. Don't hold back."

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I was incapable of asking about it, maybe it was the same as the orgasm I had when he was touching my boobs. Then he sucked my button in between his lips, held it there, and started flicking it with the tip of his tongue. After a little of this, I could hear myself moaning and without my conscious control, my hips were raised against his mouth. I was just about delirious with pleasure, and I dimly remembered what he said about 'letting go.' I was beginning to understand what he had meant, so I just let the pleasure and excitement carry me. And did it ever carry me! There was a roaring in my head like I was standing next to a waterfall, and I heard bells ringing loudly in my ears. Suddenly I just couldn't take any more; the excitement was just too intense. Something happened right then, like a dam bursting, and my whole body and brain were immersed in an incredible sea of pleasure. It just flowed through me from head to toe. I'm not sure, but I think I may have yelled. I know I had no control over whatever I did. This feeling of ultimate excitement and pleasure had just reached a peak, and I was held there for what seemed a long time. Just when I thought I couldn't stand in any longer, the intensity eased, and I seemed to sort of slowly slide back to earth from wherever I had been.Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

When I regained my senses, I was exhausted from what I had just experienced. It was way better than what I had experienced with him before. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Noah kissing my p-pusy and looking up at me. He pulled my leg from his shoulder and back onto the bed and slid up to where he could kiss me. I could taste my ... pussy on his lips and tongue. Not a bad taste at all. Very sweet and...secy. I like that taste on him, the taste of me. He asked me if I was okay, and I could only say,

"Yes Noah. What happened to me? I've never felt anything like that before."

"Another orgasm Rach," he whispered. "What did you think?"

I said, "I think I love you. I had no idea you could do that to me, that I could do that, no idea anything could feel so wonderful. Whatever it was, it was amazing. Did I scream? I felt like I was going to."

"No, you didn't scream, exactly. Anyway, I love you loud Baby," He smirked.

I smiled back at him and kissed him again. Liking the taste of myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So let me know what you though!**

**Next up Rachel loses her V and everything comes out! UH OH!**

**Sorry about the late update as well. I'm a bum and been so busy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: It's all over.**

Rachel ran to the knocking door and opened it to find her boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday gorgeous and happy one month anniversary," He smiled kissing her on the lips and giving her a little parcel. She opened it to find and beautiful necklace.

"Oh Noah!" She gasped, looking at the little musical note on the silver chain, "You didn't have to!"

"Do you not like it?"

"Oh Noah I love it!" Rachel smiled hugging him tight and letting him help her put it on. She smiled and the cold feeling against her skin.

"Come on," She smiled, pulling her up to her room and lounging on the bed after a little while of talking she couldn't hold back.

"Noah?" Rachel's shy little voice said.

"Yes Baby?" He asked, lying on his back scratching his belly.

"I'm ready."

"What?"

"I want to have sex with you," Rachel smiled, "I love you Noah and I want you to be my first."

"Baby," Noah grinned, rolling on top of her and making her giggle.

She tilted her face up to face him and he leaned down to kiss her at the same moment. She could do nothing except let it happen. He touched her lips gently with his tongue, and she opened her mouth to him. She swirled her tongue with his, tasting the sweetness of him. They broke the kiss and she looked up at him.

"Promise me you'll be easy and go slow?" She asked.

He smiled down at her, and told her, "I promise I won't hurt you. If I start to, let me know. I want you to enjoy this." Reassured, she tilted her face to his and they kissed again. This time he slid his hands down her shoulders and gently cupped her breasts in his palms. Softly he kneaded them, rolling her hardening nipples between his fingers. A shiver of excitement raced down her spine.

She rubbed her body to his and felt his hardness. "Mmmmm excited?" she teased.

His reply was a light pinch on her nipples. She gasped, and he swiftly slipped the straps of her dress from her shoulders. Without the straps her he pulled her dress off her and surveyed her from head to toe.

"Pretty," he commented. She was lying in her high-heels and black undies. She hadn't worn a bra with the dress.

He bent, catching her nipple between his lips and lightly suckling her. She ran her hands through his hair, caught in a fresh wave of pleasure his talented lips were bringing her. He fondled and rubbed her body still more. She reached up and pulled his shirt over his head, then reached down for his pants.

"Not yet, babe," he told her, grabbing her hand.

"But…" she began to protest, but his movements stopped her.

He kissed her lips, then her breasts, and made his way down her belly, finally kissing her inner thigh as he spread her legs. Her heart was pounding as she finally felt his tongue touch her slit. He ran his tongue from back to front several times, just missing her clit each time and making her shiver in delight and anticipation. Finally she could stand his teasing no longer and she gripped his hair as she thrust her hips up to his mouth. He obliged her and began to suck her clit, making her cry out with pleasure. He slipped down and pushed his tongue deep into her. Before she came, he gave her clit a few quick flicks with his tongue, then moved up and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, exploring her taste inside his mouth.

"Now it's my turn," he told her, smiling.

Eagerly she unzipped his pants, and as she pulled his pants and boxers down, his rock-hard cock sprang out. Just looking at his cock made her extra wet. She loved everything about his manhood, from his balls to the tip of his thick shaft. She ran her hand lightly over the head of his cock, gathering his precum on her finger. This she sucked off as he watched her. "Mmmm, salty," she told him, smiling. Without another word she thrust his cock into her mouth and ran her tongue up and down his shaft. She heard him sigh. Gently he rested a hand on her silky hair. She worked into a rhythm, eventually taking his entire manhood between her lips. His hand gripped her hair as he began to guide her mouth on his cock. Faster they went until he could no longer hold back, and he came in her mouth, his cum spilling over her lips and on her tongue. She gathered as much as she could into her mouth and swallowed, her eyes never leaving his.

They lay on the couch together for a time, caressing one another, kissing, and relaxing. Soon his cock began to grow again as he ran his hands over her breasts. She knew this was the moment she'd been waiting for since she met him 4 years ago. They touched each other gently for another few minutes, and then he leaned over and looked into her eyes.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Oh God yeah," she replied.

He poised himself over her body, his hard cock mere inches from her pussy.

"Last chance," he warned.

"Last chance for you too," she told him.

He pushed into her gently and she felt her body opening to accept him. He pushed his cock farther and farther inside her, until he was in to the hilt. There was no pain for her, a small bonus from her horseback riding years. Her hymen had broken long ago, she suspected. She felt him sliding in and out, gradually falling into a steady rhythm as she arched her back to meet his thrusts. Soon they were panting and groaning, the pleasure too much for either of them to handle for long.

"Cum for me, please, baby," he whispered. He kissed her neck and she bit his shoulder gently as they came together, their bodies shaking in tandem. He laid on top of her, his cock still inside her walls as they calmed down together. He pulled out and they snuggled together.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him.

"I love you too, Baby," he told her.

They lay like that as their breathing slowed, and they fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>They walked into school the next morning hand in hand. They both felt like they were on cloud nine. That was until Santana waltzed up to him.<p>

"Did you fuck her?" She asked with a sultry grin on her face.

"What Noah and I do in privacy is none of your business," Rachel said, her cheeks flaming red.

"Nice," Santana grinned, "Berry your relationship is a joke."

"Santana!" Puck hissed.

"We love each other Santana," Rachel defended her relationship.

"Puck, It's the 19th. This is all over." Santana said.

"Don't," Puck spat.

"What?" Rachel frowned in confusion.

"You were a bet Manhands and Puck won," Santana revealed.

Rachel felt her heart break into a million pieces.

"What? I don't understand," She said, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. She pulled her hand from Puck's and looked at Santana.

"I made a bet with Puck. He had to go out with you for a month, make you fall in love with him and take you virginity. Now he gets his reward, a night with me Britt and Quinn," Santana smirked.

Rachel almost didn't believe it until she looked over at her boyfriend and saw the guilty look on his face.

"Hope it's worth it Puck," She whispered turning on her heels and running out of the school, ignoring Santana's laughter and Puck shouting her name.

Rachel ran all of the 3 miles back to her house. She flung the door open and ran into the kitchen, shakily picking up a glass and drinking 2 glasses of water before she spotted the big kitchen knife. She picked it up and examined it. Taking it upstairs with her.

She sat down at her desk and wrote 3 letters. Putting them in envelopes before picking the kitchen knife up again. She took a long look at herself in the mirror before cutting straight through her vein on her left wrist then her right. She began feeling better. Lighter. Drifting in and out of consciousness until all she could see was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN dun dun duuuuunn! ooo cliffy! let me know what you think and thankyou for all of your reviews! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** **Sorry this took so long to get out! Me and ezzyxb94** **have been slaving over this and its been hard to write for both of us so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was 16 years old when she tried to commit suicide.<p>

She was found almost dead in her bedroom on the 19th of November by Noah Puckerman. Along with her lifeless body Noah Puckerman found three letters. One of which was addressed to him.

_My Dear Noah,_

_I love you. I love you from my head to my toes. I shared things with you that i have never and will never share with anyone ever again._

_I never want you to think that this was your fault because it wasn't. Every time I looked into your eyes you were Noah. My Noah and you could have had me forever if you weren't Puck as well. But I despise Puck with all my being. He broke my heart into a million pieces and I hate him. I want something cruel to happen to him. How he played me like that! I trusted him and he truly hurt me deeper than anyone else has in the past._

_My Dear Noah. I want you to keep the necklace that I only had for one day. It was the best present I'd ever gotten and I want you to keep it to remember me by._

_I hope your reputation and Puck are worth this Noah._

_Yours always._

_Rachel Berry*_

Puck completely broke down when he found her.

Each moment felt like something from an indy movie, things were blurry and the room spun, it was if his whole world was collapsing around him as he read her letter to him, he didn't bother with the other letters already knowing they would have nothing nice to say about what had gone down that day.

It felt as if his chest had somehow collapsed into its self, causing his heart to throb painfully could feel the weight of "the bet" start to encage him, start to cut away at his walls, at his asshole persona he knew he radiated.

How he wished to just shut it off, shut off his love for this girl covered in blood that he held in an iron grip; as if anyone would bother to take her away from him.

His bloody hands fumbled around until he found his phone and dialled 911… those next 10 minutes felt like the longest of his life, the girl who had become his world had tried to take her own life because of a stupid bet he made with Satan; ironically her nickname fit her perfectly at this point.

there wasn't a moment in the ambulance where his skin wasn't touching hers, he needed to make sure she was okay, there wasn't any other way, she couldn't leave him, he needed her, he had given her his heart just to let something stupid he had done to her rip it away.

It took almost all his will power not to knock out anyone who tried to take him away from her, he knew she hated violence.

His ringtone filled the deserted hallway, he already knew who it was, he didn't want to speak to her, but he knew he had to… he wanted her to feel just as bad as he did.

"What Satan?" he growled into the phone making sure to keep his voice as quite as possible.

"Ready for your prize Puck?" Santana purred softly, he could tell she had no idea how pissed he really was.

"My _prize_?" he almost yelled "MY PRIZE?" he didn't care about the strange looks he was getting from the nurses; thankfully his mum wasn't working that day. "Your little bet you got me into almost killed Rachel. I don't want your used pussy, or any of your fitly money, she tried to kill herself Satan!"

"Good, we'd be as so lucky to get rid of her permanently" she said, no hit of any emotion in her voice.

"Fuck you, Satan. Brittany will never love someone as horrible and heartless as you" he growled before slamming the phone shut.

"Fuck," He yelled, punching the wall hard.

"Mr Puckerman?" Rachel's doctor spoke his name softly. Puck turned to him with red rimmed eyes.

"We've got her stabilised and she's awake but she's very, very weak. Would you like to see her?" Puck fell to his knees hugging the doctor.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He cried.

When he got into Rachel's room and saw the bandages on her wrists he let a sob slip from his lips.

"Rachel," He cried. Rachel looked up at him with empty eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered out.

"I love you Rachel. SO fucking much and you scared me half to death," He sobbed out, taking the seat next to her bed and trying to take her hand but she pulled it out of his reach.

"Leave," She whispered.

"What?" Puck asked looking up at her.

"This is your fault Puck. I wanted to die and you had to come and save me," She hissed.

"You can't Rachel. You can't leave me!" He choked out.

Rachel just stared at him, was he really asking her that? Did he really say she couldn't? She had no obligations for him, if anything she owed her, a lot more than she did him.

"You have no right to say that Puck" she said calmly not ready to face the anger bubbling up inside her.

Rachel watched as a new fresh set of tears welled up in his eyes, watching as a soft sob escaped his gently shaking lips.

"Rach…" he whispered taking her hand not noticing the slight tug he felt as she tried to pull away from him "I'm so sorry" he continued as he pressed his lips to her palm kissing her hand so softly and tenderly. "If I could take back that bet with Satan, I would" he continued his voice slowly reaching an odd pitch much higher than his own voice "I would give anything to take it back Rach, you have to believe me," letting the tears free fall from his eyes, knowing that even if the room was filled with everyone they knew it wouldn't be any different, he loved her, more than anything in this god forsaken world and like hell he was going to lose the one good thing in his life "I love you Rachel, it may have been a bet at the start but i love you so much, it hurts. Just please don't do this to me, and if not me, for your Dads Rach, and your future." his chest heaved as his breathing quickly started to escalate to almost hyperventilation.

His eyes caught hers and for the first time since he had been in that room could he see the hurt and pain that she held because of one stupid mistake.

"I don't owe you anything Puck. Please leave," her voice was void of emotion and it was strange to him, it scared him to think that the vibrant girl he loved sat there in front of him, showing no emotion at all. All because of him.


End file.
